Minecraft is Life
I was playing Minecraft on a tablet with my friend. His name was Rodney, a professional gamer. He almost never lost a game. And when he did, he would throw a fit. Before long, his parents just confiscated all his gaming councils for a whole year. I was a good friend at the time (a little to good) and I gave him my old phone without his parent’s acknowledgement. I already had a newer cell at the time, and my old one had Minecraft, so he gladly expected my gift. It was around 11 AM when my friend started acting strange. He typed in the chat: what do you think it would be like, living in Minecraft? To which I responded: very blocky. He then said how he wished reality would become blocky, the world and everything upon it would turn in what he described with the word “Minecrafty”. I chuckled, assuming he was just joking, and I confirmed my suspicions in the chat with an xD. He then expectedly typed in the chat: Minecraft is life…before leaving the game. I grew concerned and hurried over to Rodney’s house which was only a few blocks away. I stepped on the lawn, the damp soil squishing beneath my feet. I snuck over towards a window and peered inside the house. Beyond five feet was complete and total darkness. I gulped and stepped onto the porch. I pressed the doorbell. No response. I banged on the doorbell. Still nothing. I had this crazy idea and followed my gutsy mind’s command. I climbed over the fence to their backyard and made my way to the backdoor. It was a glass sliding door, and to my surprise it wasn’t locked. I reluctantly stepped inside and switched on the lights. With a few flickers a single fluorescent light engulfed the room in a dim, eerie glow. A few seconds later I heard shuffling sounds coming from upstairs. They made dust from the sealing peal off and poured onto the mahogany wooden floor. I wade a right turn and went up the staircase which circled into the darkness. By then I had to pull out my phone as use flashlight mode to make my way through the dark interior of the hallway. What disturbed me was the picture frames strewn about and the red bespatter along the walls. Before long I reached the bathroom where a trial of blood was present, I shined my phone light and moved it up to where the bathtub was. And I swear I could see a severed hand at the bathtubs base. I almost screamed, but something stopped me. I was hit on the back of the head with a sharp object, scrapping my scalp but not going deep. I fell on my stomach and turned my shoulders to see what had stuck me. I dark, cube-like figure was peering over me, its right arm raised, and it gripped something in its hand. From what I could make out in the darkness was a knife, liquid dripped from the handle. Panic filled my entire body. All I could think of was grabbing my cellphone and shining the light to reveal my attacker. I fumbled my hand in the darkness. The figure brought the knife down on my left leg. I yelped in agony. I serge of hope raced through me as I laid my hand down on my phone. I grabbed it and used the light to blind the mysterious figure. What I saw shocked me. Right before the figure pulled its arm over its face, I could make out a cube shaped head. At that point I knew that thing wasn’t human. Its eyes were the size of square milk saucers and its pupils were a blue unnatural glob. Large contorted veins ran up the sides of its head and a gelatinous green substance dripped from its elongated mouth. Out from the darkness I could see its lips moving. I then heard a familiar voice, it was eerily deep and slow, “Join…me….” The thing then fell on its knees, groaning. It bent over, its final breath seeping out of its mouth. And then its lifeless body crumpled onto the blood-soaked floor. I crawled over to the thing. I recognized it. It was Rodney. His body was inhuman somehow, his limbs and everything were completely square. What happened to him? I cried hysterically. I could barley process what was happening, how did this happen? It was about four hours later, my parents found me out on the front yard in a frozen state with tears streaming down my face. They called the police and a few officers walked into the sight to behold the horrific bodies of Rodney and his parents. It was discovered that Rodney’s parents were strangled then stabbed to death. An autopsy revealed that Rodney somehow developed mutations which his body couldn’t handle so he ended up dying later on. Nobody knows how or what happened the Rodney. But I think I do. Just be careful what you wish for. Written by Shrautsticks Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Monster Category:Shrautsticks